


The Mind Electric (Circus)

by Gh0stFl0ra



Series: Erotic Oneshots [1]
Category: W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Circus, F/M, Hypnosis Kink, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally made for ShandiStrutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Summary: Shout out to TanookiRoxx for letting me put her in this fic.
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Erotic Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924366
Kudos: 3





	The Mind Electric (Circus)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to TanookiRoxx for letting me put her in this fic.

'HYPNOSIS!', the poster reads in garish lettering. I've always been a skeptic of this sort of thing, seeing it only as a way for scam artists to flourish.  
"C'mon, Shandi, don't be such a killjoy," Roxxy pouts.  
"Well, sorry for not wanting to get scammed", I snap.  
"My guy, it costs less than five bucks," she offers.  
"Fine", I yank out my wallet, before paying the worker at the booth. Inside the tent are two chairs, and a large cage, a tall man inside it. His heavily teased black and white hair is the first thing I notice, next to the black bodysuit and leopard print heeled boots. The bars look like breakaways, given the lack of noticeable welding.  
"Why don't you have a seat?", a slightly unnerving smile begins to form on his lips, his tone uncomfortably calm.  
"I'll sit this one out, sorry", I try to step out, only to receive a glare from Roxxy. Reluctantly, I sit on the right side, as the stranger begins to speak. The same calm tone, as he begins the play by play hypnosis speech.  
"Now, I want you to focus on my voice, and take a few deep breaths. It won't hurt, I promise", I awkwardly play along, looking over to Roxxy, "Just focusing on my voice", Playing along turns to mild interest, as the mantra continues.  
"I want you to focus on your head, and how heavy it must feel", he snaps a few of the bars off. A ring of blue lights turn on, a makeshift spiral. I know it's a bunch of bs, but, a little voice in the back of my head tells me to keep looking at it, "All pulsing with nerves and small compulsions, wouldn't it be better if those were gone?" I guess that could be nice, I've been told that I can overthink at times. Maybe he, has a point? The lights continue, patterns forming in the rings of light.  
"Wouldn't it be better if those things were", he pauses, before whispering directly in my ear, "gone?",  
"Yes", I say half mindlessly. His hand trails down my leg, tapping certain spots of exposed skin. "You'll have to just trust those parts with me", I nod enthusiastically, Roxxy shaking slightly. Slowly, as the patterns continue to spin, my head begins to feel, airy, as if my body was a weight to a bunch of balloons. In fact, I don't think I can feel it at all. But, I don't think I need to, just focus on the stranger's voice, and the spiral. That spiral. Soon, Roxxy's name is just letters, then, nothing.  
"All you should think about is me, letting everything leak out of you, and into me", the girl next to me is having her hair pet loosely, why do I feel, jealous? I can't comprehend the noise that exits my lips, but why doesn't-  
"I knew that would happen", he whispers, starting to do the same, "Would it make you happy if I took care of all the hard parts?", I whimper, desperate for such a thing. He chuckles darkly, continuing the speech.  
"You don't need to focus on anything but me, and the spiral, that's the key", warmth starts flooding to my stomach, only increasing with the patterns becoming more and more intense.  
"C-can you keep me this...", my tongue doesn't want to move, instead, being glued to the inside of my mouth. He sighs, continuing to pet my hair.  
" I can't, that's for you to do", the heat is becoming more and more unbearable, slowly dampening my panties, "I'm bringing you out, take a few deep breaths", I breathe, each one increasing the pressure to my head, as if reconnecting it to my body. I blink, the patterns slowly becoming less and less vibrant.  
"What's your name?",  
"S-Shandi",  
"You're almost out, every time you hear that, it will take you out of the trance",  
"B-But what if I want back in?", I mewl, not wanting to end this feeling.  
"If you want to go back in," he pauses, my anticipation growing alongside the heat, "Every time you hear the word 'Blackie' you'll go back into a trance like this", the trance is over, and he returns to his cage, as Roxxy blinks incredulously.  
"That was pretty quick", she remarks as we exit the tent, to play some carnival milk bottle game. I almost forget the admittedly attractive hypnotist, until a little girl shouts, "I think I'll call you Blackie!", I squeak, freezing in place. The best money I've spent all week.


End file.
